Diros
Races Zimkets - The Zimkets are the leading race of Diros. They are Bipedal reptilians, and take up the positions of law enforcement, teaching and government. There is no unemployment within the race, as they all share a similar mindset when it comes to working. As the leaders of the world, not much information is known about their anatomy, as they don't want any of their weaknesses shown. The only weakness known to the public is the cold, but as reptiles that was obvious anyway. Yerats - These are humans, and are the race ruled by the Zimkets, they take up all non-governmental jobs. Valaps - Although classed as one species, the valaps are technically two. Both are winged amphibians, one race is similar to the frog, and the the other to a newt. They live on the lower parts of cliffs around the coast lakes; the species that lives around lakes are generally the frogs, and the newt race lives near the sea. These are the species that have been majorly domesticated, and most people have one, not for a pet, but as a source of transport. Morkon - The largest fish of the planet, these creatures are mostly wild, although some are captured to power ships. Caroth - Found only in the poles of the planet. A large feline, with a body covered in long hair, its body similar to that of a woolly mammoth, but its head is that of a feline. The main difference between it and small felines' faces is the long beard it possesses. Dorath - Also found only in the Polar Regions, main enemy of the Caroth. Although smaller in size, they make up for it in numbers, and travel in packs. It takes at least 6 to take down a full grown Caroth. They are wolf like, although the hair on their head is extremely long, and is often covered in blood from their prey. Their teeth are like fangs, and the males have fangs extending out of their moth and ending just after the chin. The Dorath also have sharp claws, which are often used to hang onto their enemies, and climb. History The Previous Race The previous race inhabited the fourth land mass of Diros. They were great scientists, and died out when the Zimkets were still young, their experiments getting out of control, and destroying them., The shock-waves shook across the planet, splitting the ice into two, and forming the poles as they are today; cracking the mainland, allowing the formation of the great rivers, without which we would not be alive today; and destroying the neighbouring lands. The experiment remains today, but it no longer utters a word. Worship After the extinction of the previous race, the experiment was worshiped, offerings were given by the Yerats and the elder was given all he wished, but then, the Zimkets realised that this was wrong. The elder was not a God, he was a failure. Their best hunters were sent, not to destroy the elder, but to capture it, then imprison it in the only place its voice could not harm us. A New Kind of Government After the elder was imprisoned, the Yerats were suffering from what could be called a civil war, destroying each other. Although still having a democratic process to form a government, a majority could never be reached. The Zimkets decided that the Yerats could not govern themselves, with the previous ideals of worship, and their lack of intelligence they would surely destroy themselves, so the Zimketsy took to the skies, harnessing the power of the Valaps, and spread their word to the Yerats. Soon enough, everyone was convinced that, although they may not agree with the Zimkets, anything was better than the fighting. After taking government, the Zimkets outlawed the creation of political parties, and requested the disbandment of them all. The leadership of the world was taken by what came to be called The Lords Of Diros. The Yerat Rebellion The new government, although accepted as what was best for the planet, did have some criticism. Category:Evil Plans in Space